More particularly, this dynamic monitoring system combines the generation and recognition of a vibrational state and the indication of a difference in elevation of the rolling component(s) of the guidance system in relation to the guide rail(s), in view of supplying an information item concerning the derailment risk and status and the wearing of these rolling components, or of their tires.
Such a detection can result from a measurement or a recognition of a vibrational state, and an inductive measurement from sensors located on the guidance system, to report any guidance failure, in order to prevent accidents subsequent to a derailment and, in any case, to minimize the consequences of a derailment. The aim is to warn of a potential derailment, namely the commencement of a guidance failure, in view of undertaking security and safety actions.
The guidance of a vehicle by means of a guidance system along at least one rail—on the ground, for example—is only ensured if the means of rolling on and along this guide rail remains in constant contact with it.
The invention herein particularly—but not exclusively—concerns the particular case of guidance by two inclined rollers rolling on the inclined paths of a guide rail, such as illustrated in the Figures. These rails can each have a flange.
The guidance is normal and safe when the rollers hug the rail. Generally, the part of the roller in contact with the rail is made of a relatively flexible material—rubber or polyurethane, for instance. But, in any case, this part of the roller does not have the same stiffness characteristics as the flange, whether or not it is made of the same material or is made of another material.
Flanged rollers are one of the preferred forms of implementation of the invention, because it addresses all types of guide rollers or guide wheels. One can very well imagine applying this invention to guidance devices that incorporate a fixed casing in rotation, connected to the mounting of the roller(s), and protruding in relation to the rolling path of the rollers.
If the guide roller(s) come into rolling contact with its/their rolling path(s) via its/their flange(s) or its/their casing(s), the vehicle equipped with the guidance system continues to follow its trajectory; however, derailment should be anticipated. In this case, the guidance part that has entered into contact with the rail is made of steel. One thus has a metal-on-metal contact. Then, if the rollers leave the rail, since the flanges or the casing are protruding—i.e. protruding in relation to them—the latter will come into contact with the road surface. In this case, too, the vibrational signature is different.
Accordingly, one will easily understand that there is a difference in the vibrational signature measured on the guide rollers' mounting in the case of rolling/guidance and all other cases.
Yet there are multiple causes for deviation of these means of rolling followed by departure from the guide rail. This risk of derailment can be very high—particularly in urban areas in which the various routes and movements cause exposure to various forms of pollution and emissions, in addition to the debris and material carried by bad weather/unpredictable events and exception weather events.
Several technical solutions to counteract derailment have been identified, allowing one to ensure safety of guidance up to a certain point. But none of the passive anti-derailment systems give complete satisfaction with regard to the demanding safety requirements of urban transport for people.
When the guidance system derails—for example, in the case of a local discontinuation of the guide rail, the presence of an obstacle or unexpected object on the guide rail, ice, or whatever other cause—accidental lifting from the guidance system can occur. Because the vehicle is no longer guided, the only solution that the driver has is to stop until it is again positioned correctly above the guide rail, by virtue of external action.
There is a need for an early detection and real-time detection system for risk of derailment and derailment.
The invention herein constitutes an appropriate solution that caters to this need and, furthermore, that detects the wear limit of or damage to the tires of the guide rollers.